Pumpkin King
by MissLunaTick
Summary: Discontinued
1. BitterSweet Memories

I don't own Inuyasha and company, or Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas, but I do own the comic's, cd's, video games and movies for both of them.

I hope no one else thought of this. I'm a long time fan of both of theses stories, so I just desided it would be cool if they where put together. I'm going to warn you all right now that I can't spell(working on that), have okay grammer(working on that too), and will have Major OOC so don't flame me on that, helpful critics, no critizism please. Also, will update at wierd times, so don't give up on this story if i don't update everyday, I have a life...of sorts. I will not name Kagome's parents just because they won't be in the story long enough any way. There will be NO kikyo in this story because **_I HATE HER WITH A PASSION. DIE kikyo, DIE! _**Also the cast of this story won't be told till next chapter. I'm dedicating this chapter to my friend **Bookworm** because she hasn't read or seen either of these stories. I will dedicate a chapter to all my friends and if I run out of chapters to dedicate I'll have to do it in a diferent story, and not all of the dedications will have a reason.

Full Summary: Kagome was walking in a forest on Halloween, wanting to see if the story she had heard from her father was true. "Could demons and the dead really live in a world where it's always Halloween?" To bad she forgot the rest of the story, maybe if she had she would have been able to avoid getting pulled into this world by the King of Halloween.

Chapter 1: Bitter-Sweet Memories

11 years ago...

"Daddy, it's Halloween lets go trick-or-treating!" A seven year old girl with black hair that shone with a blue tint, pale white skin, and sapphire eyes danced around a tall man with a similar colorings. She wore a pale pink princess dress that went with the small tiara that graced her hair. The man looked down at his daughter smiling warmly as she twirled around the door.

"Alright Kagome, just wait a moment, I need to tell Mom where we'll be and say goodnight to Sota and Grandpa." Kagome rushed past him to the living room where her mother, grandfather, and baby brother sat on the couch watching T.V. running up to her mother, who had dark brown hair and eyes, holding Sota in a festive blanket.

"Mommy, Daddy's taking me trick-or-treating so bye Mommy, Grandpa, and Sota." Kissing and hugging each family member as she said their name, then rushing back to the front door of their shrine/home with a small wave. Her father walked over to his wife, son and father giving hugs and kisses like his daughter then followed after her with about a hour before the sun would set.

4 hours later...

"Kagome would you like to hear a story while we walk?" Kagome looked up excitedly, hopping up and down as best she could while carring an over stuffed pillow case that was full of sweets and a few small toys. They where walking through a spooky forest on a dirt path, it would lead them back to the main streets, but that didn't matter. She loved to walk down this path because it made her feel like anything could happen, it completed the mood. It was Halloween, a full moon was out, the trees were hunched over, narled, and all the leaves had fallen making loud snapping and ripping sounds as the leaves where crushed under their feet.

"Yes, please Daddy tell me a story, tell me a story. Make it a spooky one." He looked down at her eyes that shone with pure joy of the prospect of hearing a story.

"Mom would have my head if you couldn't sleep tonight because of a story. But how about if I tell you the story of Halloween Town and of the Pumpkin King." At his words Kagome Looked up, a clear sing he had her full attention. So taking a deep breath he began, "The story I'm about to tell you takes place every year in this very forest we're walking through," he raised his right hand and swept it in the direction of the ancient trees. "In a clearing there are trees that stand in a circle, and on each there is a door in the shape of holiday symbols, now you've probably wondered where holidays come from. Well if you where to open one of theses doors it would lead you into a town where all the people that live there spend all year making that holiday special for our world. Now the one shaped like a pumpkin leads to Halloween Town, and this town is inhabited by demons, ghosts, monsters and the Oogie Boogie Man." At this he quickly tickled her, causing her to scream out in fear. Once Kagome had settled down he bagan again, "Now the king of the town is a most frightening demon, with long, flowing, white hair that looks like it's made from ghosts, claws shaper then knives, fangs so long that even vampires cring in fear, and eyes that glow blood red with ice blue pupils." Kagome quickly attached her-self on to his leg as a loud rustling sound came from the forest. Her father carefully picked her up and held her close his chest to ease her fear and he asked if she was afriad, she nodded. he sighed and spoke, "It's ok Kagome, this is what the people who live in Halloween Town do, give us a good scare and then leave unitl next year. Getting scared is good because you look back on it and laugh, besides, even though the king is scary looking he would never want people to get hurt, the only one you have to watch out for is Oogie Boogie. He's the one that likes to hurt people, so the Pumpkin King has to fight Oogie to keep him from hurting us and from taking over Halloween Town."Setting her back down gentaly, they started walking angain, Kagome had finally found her voice, asking in an innocent tone.

"So, if there's a king does that mean theres a queen too?" The sound of something large stumbling in shock sounded from behind them followed by a hushed whispering. Her father chuckled slightly at the almost quite response to the embarrassing question.

"No, there isn't a queen, but I think we have a royal escourt so say hello and thank you to the Pumpkin King for giving us a good scare and making sure the Boogie Man doesn't attack us." Kagome was already looking for the figure she had heard but found nothing behond them but an empty path. Still, taking a deep breath she tried her best to repeat what her father had told her to say.

"Hi and thank you Mr. Pumpkin King for scaring me and beating up the Boogie Man!" Smiling when she heard the wind whisper an almost non-existant,

_ "your welcome."_ She squealed in delight at this, then turned her attention back to her father, staring expectingly at him, waiting for the story to begin again. Lifting his head to gaze at the moon and trying to remember where he had left off, regaining his train of thought he began again.

"He also guards the door to Halloween Town, but if any human where to find the clearing and even just touch the door the Pumpkin King would come and take them to Halloween Town so that person could never reveal the location to others."

"Even if it's not Halloween?" Kagome asked, puzzled as to why it would be so bad for humans to find the doors, then another question springed from her before her father could answer the first."Wait a mimute, if the Pumpkin King doesn't want anyone to find the doors how come you know all of this?" Giving her father a questioning glance, waiting for his reply. Grinning sheepishly, he simply said,

"Yes and I'll tell you when your older okay." Hummphing loudly she desided to give up on the subject. They where at the end of the path, turning around for a final glance Kagome searched eagerly for a sign of the Pumpkin King. Finding nothing she continued to walk home with her father, wondering how much candy she would get to eat when she got home, then proceded to dig through the pillow case in search of her favorites.

Present...(Halloween Day)

(AN: the story will take place in this time setting from now on unless of course there's a flash back.)

Kagome stood silently over the plaque that marked her father's grave, now 18, her hair was down to her midback still that same blueish black color. Her eyes where slightly darker in color, but her skin had gained a porcelain pale quality, only broken when she blushed. Tears pooled in her eyes as she bent down to kneel next to the grave, fingers brushed away the leaves that had fallen in a cruel attempt to hide the marker. Her younger brother Sota sat down next to her and started to burn the incense they had brought. Sota resembled their mother with his short brown hair, soft chocolate eyes and lightly tanned skin, he was eleven but he understood that his sister was still morning the loss of their father. He was three when their father had pasted away, that had been eight years ago, sencing her need he hugged her and let her cry on his shoulder. She wasn't just crying for her-self, he knew that. She was crying for Dad and him, that he hadn't been able to hear the stories his father had to tell him, and that his father never got to see all of his accomplishments. She had more than made up for this, at least in his eyes, she did all the things Dad and her had done with him, she went to all his school plays, volentered to make the treats for his class parties, took him trick-or-treating, even tried to help out with all of his girl probles not that he had alot of them. After she got her drivers licence she had even taken him where every he wanted to go, she even told the same stories she had heard from Dad, of course she forgotten most of the parts but she tried her hardess to make him feel better about never having met Dad and in truth he wasn't upset at all, she had been the best sister any boy could ask for and he wished with all his heart she got the happy ending she deserved. They sat there for a while just holding each other, after her tears stopped he stood up slowly, she followed suit wrapping her arm around his shoulder as they walked off, she blew a kiss in the grave's direction. Leaving the graveyard behind, the two of them walked to Kagome's car, getting in and starting the engine Kagome broke the long silence as they drove back home.

"So Sota are you going trick-or-treating this year or are you going to that party at your friend's house? He looked at his sister smiling.

"I'm going to my friend's, Mom said she was going to take me so you could go out on that date with Hojo." His smile turned into a smirk as his sister blushed beat red.

"It's not a date Sota, we're just going to a Halloween party okay. Besides I'd love to take you to the party." _"It would get me out of going to that stupid party, I mean Hojo's a nice guy and all, but he's just so boring."_ Kagome thought that last part, she loved the fact her family cared so much about her and her social life, if you could call it that.

"Hey Kagome, do you remember that story you told me about the Pumpkin King and Halloween Town, do you think it's true?" She fell Silent as she thought back to the first time she had heard the story and the voice she heard whipsering to her, all she could say was,

"I'm not sure Sota, most likely not. I mean come on, we've explored that place over and over, never found anything." (AN:when i said she did everthing with sota that dad and her didI ment everything) They pulled in to the driveway and both got out of the car and walked in to the house each saying hello to Mom and Grampa, then walking up to their rooms getting ready for the night ahead of them.

So what do you think, I know it's short but I worked really hard on it. I know it's kinda slow too but next chapter is going to introduce the mysterious Pumpkin King, and the people of Halloween Town. If you review please don't give away the plot, just helpfull tips, after all this is my first story. R&R!


	2. The Kidnapped Queen

The disclaimer in the last chapter applies to the whole story, so don't sue me please.

This Chapter will be dedicated to my friend Princess Kyoko, to quote my yearbook from 8th grade, "we owe our friendship to my lack of Inuyasha, and my need for more." Thanks for introducing me to both and of course Well I hope to make this a longer chapter, not making promises. Oh, to clarify when it's in italic it means thoughts or whispering.

WARNING:The first part of the chapter is really dark but please read to the end. This chapter has suggested themes, but there will not be any lemon/limes.

Okay, now that I'm done ranting, on to the story.

Chapter 2: The Kidnapped Queen

Kagome walked down the stairs dressed in an extravagant costume, it was a red and black gown that looked like it had been taken out of one of those Renaissance paintings. There was an intricate design of gold thread, it would have been fitting to wear to a ball in a palace, if it hadn't been ripped ever so carefully to make it look as though she had crawled out from her grave. The neckline was a deep v shape, the hem was jagged, the skirt wasn't as too fluffy and her sleeves stopped alittle above her elbows. Wearing black highheels that added about an inch, where laced up just above her ankel, showing of pedicured toes. She had her hair up in a loose bun, strands of raven locks hung about her face and out the back of the bun, which was held up by a crystal clip and had a red rose tucked securely at the top of her bun. Her purple lipgloss made her lips shine with a wicked smile, black eyeliner accompanied by red eye shadow spread lightly over her lids, and a hint of blue under the eyes to create a sunken look. As she entered the living room where the rest of her family sat, staring at the sheer effect of the costume and make up.

"Sis' is that you?" Sota asked amazed. Mom helping him button up his doctor costume, the only that was missing from his was the right shoes. Kagome twirled as to allow a full view of her costume, smiling at the feel of the dress on her skin as it swayed. "Yeah it's me Sota, I like your costume. So what kind of doctor are you?" Sota thought for a moment then responed,

"I'm a brain surgen, they make lots of money. What are you suposed to be?" Kagome didn't hasitate to say,

"I'm the queen of Halloween." the door bell rang and she quikly went to open the door, finding none other than Hojo standing there, he was dressed in an all black outfit, covered by a large coat, when he saw her he just stood there, mouth agape.

"Kagome, y-you lo-look gr-gre-great! Should we le-leave or do y-you wa-want mo-more time?" Kagome smilied weakly at him, _"Oh great, he's stuttering." _She spoke up before he tried to speak again,

"No, we can leave let me just say goodbye to my family. So, are you driving or am I?" She stood in the doorway impatiently, partially turned to gather her things that she had left in her room. Hojo looked down in shame, he spoke a bit steadier than before.

"My licence got sus-suspended two weeks ago, so we'll ha-have to take yo-your car. So-sorry about having to ma-make y-you drive." Kagome sighed, _"I knew it! Oh well, this means I can leave when ever I want. That's right, I'll go for maybe two hours then say I got sick and leave, yeah it'll work." _

"Okay, wait here and I'll be right back." with that she rushed of to her room and grabbed her keys, but as she turned to face the door her mother was walking over to her, carring a thin blue velvet box. Her mother spoke as she opened the box to reveal a beautiful necklace that had a rose cameo, surounded by rubies, onyx, and small diamonds all along the chain.

"Kagome this is for you, I thought it would go perfectly with your costume, it was going to be your father's gift to you at your wedding but, I thought why wait. It was your greatgrandmothers on your father's side of the family, it helped her find her true love, maybe it'll help to night to." Kagomes mother smilied warmly as she put it around her daugther's neck, admiring how it shined even in the dim light of the unlit room. As Kagome brought a hand up to the jewelry that graced her neck tears of joy swelled in her eyes, but she quickly stopped them not wanting to smear the eyeliner. She hugged her mother saying thanks and goodbye as she once again descended the stairs, yelling rushed goodbyes as she opened the door. Walking outside Hojo followed her to the parked car, as they sat down Hojo noticed the addion to her outfit.

"Kagome that necklace is dazziling, may I see it?" He leaned over before she could protest and took it between his fingers, brushing the exposed skin her right breast ever so lightly as he examined the necklace, then again when he withdrew his hand. Kagome was too shocked to even utter a gasp, but she was screaming in her mind. _"What is he doing! He didn't even stutter when he asked to look at my necklace!" _She turned to look at him, he was grining at her, the look in his eyes frightened her more than anything else she could remember, she had learned the diference between a good and bad type of fear, this was the bad kind. _"He knew he touched me! He meant to do it! Oh Kami, what's he going to do to me?"_ Hojo started to speak, breaking Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Well are you going to start the car or what? It's getting late, who knows what kind of lunatics are out here, you wouldn't want to get hurt would you?" Kagome cringed away from the figure that sat next to her, she started the car and begain to drive away from the house, she keep her eyes on the road filled with other cars. Finding her voice, Kagome tried to sound as if he hadn't scaried her, but failling miserably.

"Hojo, don't touch me. I don't appreciate it." Hojo continued to stare at her, speaking as he did so.

"Kagome, I don't really care whether you "appreciate" me touching you. You can't stop me from doing it. But why don't we go somewhere more private, hmm. How about you drive us to that old forest you love so much, then we can take a long walk under the moonlight? Yes that sounds wonderful." As he spoke he pulled a sharp knife from the hidden pocket in his coat and pointed at her. Kagome nodded, not trusting her self to talk, and drove towards the forest, planning her escape. Thinking her plan over in her head, she started to remember the voice she had heard, now hoping with all her heart that there was such a person as the Pumpkin King, and that he would save her._ "All I would have to do is lead Hojo to the thick part of the woods then I'll give him the slip make, it back to my car, drive off and find a police officer to help me. Yeah it'll work, after all I know all the hiden paths and trails like the back of my hand. Yeah, it'll work, it'll work, it'll work." _She continued to chant that as they came to a stop at the forest.

"Hojo, this isn't funny, put that knife back and get out of my car, and never come near me ever again." Kagome tried to sound brave, but it didn't matter to Hojo, he had pulled out a rope and grabbed her wrists, tieing them to gether, he got out of the car and walked around the car to the side Kagome was sitting, opening the door and pulling her out of the seat, as if he was hulling a sack of rice. Kagome stumbled, but didn't fall. After shuting the car door loudly, he pulled her down the moonlit path. She started to cry, overcome with fear about what Hojo might do to her, the makeup didn't matter, the dress didn't matter, the shoes didn't matter, The hair style didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was how was she going to get out of this. Kagome began to scream as Hojo dragged her farther from the safetly of the mainroad,

"Help me! Help me someone, please help! Help, help, please, anyone please! Help, I don't want to die! Please, help me!" She tried to rip away from Hojo's grasp, but couldn't. Getting angry at Kagome's actions Hojo slapped her across the face, the sound shattered the silence of the forest, settling again as the screaming stopped, it was as if the world held it breath. Falling silent Kagome stopped fighting, she walked along, tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried to comfort herself by remembering all of the story her father had told her. Desiding to tell the story out loud, Kagome recited the story exactly the way it had been told 11 years ago.

"The story I'm about to tell you takes place every year in this very forest we're walking through, in a clearing there are trees that stand in a circle, and on each there is a door in the shape of holiday symbols, now you've probably wondered where holidays come from. Well if you where to open one of theses doors it would lead you into a town where all the people that live there spend all year making that holiday special for our world. Now the one shaped like a pumpkin leads to Halloween Town, and this town is inhabited by demons, ghosts, monsters and the Oogie Boogie Man. Now the king of the town is a most frightening demon, with long, flowing, white hair that looks like it's made from ghosts, claws shaper then knives, fangs so long that even vampires cring in fear, and eyes that glow blood red with ice blue pupils. Even though the king is scary looking he would never want people to get hurt, the only one you have to watch out for is Oogie Boogie. He's the one that likes to hurt people, so the Pumpkin King has to fight Oogie to keep him from hurting us and from taking over Halloween Town. He also guards the door to Halloween Town, but if any human where to find the clearing the Pumpkin King would come and take them to Halloween Town so that person could never reveal the location to others." As she finished, she drew some sence of comfort from the fact the hands dragging her lightened as she told the story, then looking up, she saw that she and Hojo where deep in the woods. Then her fear returnded twice the force it had been before she had told the story, Hojo stopped. She had a feeling that she knew what he was going to do with her, and she just started to cry again.

"Stop that crying, otherwise I'll be rough. Just relax Kags, enjoy it, after you get use to the feel you'll beg me for this." As he came closer to Kagome, he reached to her necklace and ripped it of in one violent jerk, snapping the clasp, wrenched a loud scream of pain to leave her lips. Kagome stared helplessly, the only thing she was thankful for was that none of the gems on the necklace had fallen off. Hojo tossed it to the forest floor, returning his sick gaze to Kagomes now bare neck and trailing lower. A loud rustling sound was heard from the surounding bushes, suddenly Hojo was thrown into a tree by what looked like a silver shadow, but as Kagome watched this she spotted Hojo knife on the ground, picking it up she hurriedly cut through the ropes that held her. Once free, Kagome ran blindly into the woods, she wasn't afraid of the shadowy figure that had saved her, but fearing Hojo might just find her. After what seemed like hours of running Kagome collapsed from exhaustion, her dress was ripped more than it had been, her make-up was smeared, her hair was a tangled lump, and her arms were slightly red from where the trees had scratched her. Looking up from where she had fallen, she found her-self in a clearing, one that looked like the one in her father's story, even the doors.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked to no one in particular, slumping her head in defeat. Resting long enough to regain some movement, she pulled her-self up and stumbled over to the closest tree, clutching it tightly. To bad she didn't notice which door she grabbed, cuase if she had she would have seen the large pumpkin carved and painted in to the tree.

"Your in the gateway to the holiday worlds, and currently touching my door." A mysterious male voice came from behind her, answering the question. Kagome felt that she had heard the voice be fore be couldn't place where, she turned around only to be greeted by thin air. Looking around confused, she asked another question, hoping to find where the voice was coming from.

"What do you mean your door? From what I can tell, your name isn't on the tree. So therefore it doesn't belong to you." _"Great Kagome, now I'm fighting like a kindergardner, but where have I heard this voice before?"_ Kagome was trying to recall but just couldn't place it. Then she heard the voice answer,

"True my name isn't on it but, as king it means everything, inclueding this tree, belong to me. So therefore it does, and I would like it if you let go of it, now." Now the voice and the person it was coming from were starting to get now her nerves. Trying to stay calm Kagome spoke.

"Well I don't really feel like letting go of your tree, I've had a rough night and I don't need you to add to them. So just let me hold the dam tree." Hearing a nosie from above her, Kagome looked up, saphire meet ruby eyes as the guy in the tree stared down at her. The young man had silver hair down to his waist, red eyes, fangs, and claws. "Oh Kami, your the...the...the." As Kagome tried to speak the man dropped to his feet silently in front of her in a crouched position, then stood gracefully to an intimidating height. He came so close to her, towering at least 5 inches over Kagome, his red eyes captured her saphire ones, looking down at her as he finished the sentance. "I'm the Pumpkin King." Kagome couldn't stand anymore, as she tumbled into darkness she felt a pair of stong arms wrap themselves around her.

Pumpkin King pov...

Inuyasha looked down at the girl in his arms, a guilty frown came to his handsome face as he did so. _"Maybe I shouldn't have done that, after all, I did save her from that creep twho was about to rape her. Oh, what ever I just came to give her the necklace back, but now that she touched the door I have to take her back with me to Halloween Town. Sango's going to have my blood when she see's me with her all pased out, and Miroku will make some perveted suggetion about what I did to get her to faint. Dam it! Why is it always me?" _Sighing loudly Inuyasha opened the door and jumped in to the dark depths, as a light was emitted, you could see the the entire world before you stepped out of the door on the otherside. Looking around, Inuyasha grinned, the sun was just about to rise over the town, the girl in his arms awoke in time to watch the sun's rays fall apon the him, and then the transformation started. His claws and fangs shortened, as the pointed ears at the side of his head migrated north changing to the fuzzy dog ears, and last when his red eyes turned gold.

Yeah, end chapter two. Isn't great to know who the Pumpkin King is at last. I would like to thank the person that reviewed last chapter, so thank you. R&R. Sleepy, so sleepy.


	3. The Morning After

This chapter is dedicated to my friend Kalama, the other fire queen. Thanks for the dragon drawing in 8th grade, I miss the old gang. I would like to thank all of my reviewers, all three of ya. Sorry it took so long for an update, I had to redo some school stuff. Well enough about my life. (To warn you I will swear in this story)

The Cast of Characters So Far:

Inuyasha is the Pumpkin King (Jack Skellington) age: he looks 22, but is closer to 300.

Kagome is Sally (in a way) age: 18

Sango age: looks 19, but is 135-ish, Shippo age: 8, Kilala age: unknown (English Spelling), Keade age: since Halloween began, Miroku age: looks 22, really is about the same as Inuyasha and everyone else I'm to lazy to name are the citizens of Halloween Town

Hojo is an asshole that will most likely not be in the story again. (Not sure) age: 19

Oogie Bogie is Naraku, but he will be WAY out of character. (It'll be funny) age:

Kagura, Kanna, & Onigumo are taking Lock, Shock, & Barrel's place.

And this is all I thought of for right now.

Chapter 3: The Morning After

Kagome looked up in pure awe as she watched the man holding her transform, _"He's so handsome. Wow! Back it up Kagome, I don't even know this guy and I'm already putting him at the top of the 'hottie list'." _He looked down at her and flashed a smirk making her blush and desert her gaze. He set her down on her feet, cracking his back as he stretched, the ripped, ragged, red clothing he wore gave Kagome a breath catching view of his well toned body. The man looked as if he was in his early twenties, lean and muscular, and he stood about a foot taller than her. She turned an even darker shade of red and turned her back to the man, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. _"He is definitely not modest," _sneaking a quick glance at him still working the kinks out of his muscles, (AN: okay basically imagine the way Jack from the movie's clothes looked after they shot him down only that Inuyasha is wearing it, but it's covering the important parts) _"modesty is overrated." _Kagome thought, practically drooling as she stared at the man in front of her.

He turned to see her staring at him, thinking something was wrong he looked down and examined himself, failing to see what she found so interesting he asked.

"What are you staring at wench?" Kagome snapped out of her daze upon hearing his name for her.

"I was staring at your strange clothes, and my name is Kagome, not wench. What's yours?" Inuyasha stood there wondering how on earth she managed to get three emotions in that short amount of time.

"I have a lot of names but most of the people here call me Inuyasha. I'm the king of this world so I can call you what ever I want, so get use to it, and this is the formal costume for the king to wear on Halloween." Inuyasha gestured to the land around him and to his clothing as he spoke. Then he looked at her clothing, noticing holes that weren't part of the costume, those tears had come from branches she had snagged against while running. Her Hair was disheveled, with twigs and leaves caught in Kagome's silky strands. Tear streaks ran down both of her cheeks, her lipstick and eyeliner smeared, and a dark bruise starting to form on the cheek that had been struck. A red mark on Kagome's neck showed where the necklace had been torn from her, while the ones on her wrists indicated where Hojo had pulled her. As Inuyasha looked at what the boy had done to her, thoughts ran through his head. _"That asshole had the nerve to do this to her. I should go back to the human world and kick his ass 'till he shits blood! If I ever see him again I'll kill him. I'll cut his..."_ (BOOKWORM: Jeez BlackVenus)His thoughts of punishment for the boy where interrupted when Kagome spoke.

"Inyuasha, would you stop staring at me, it's making me really uncomfortable?" Kagome brought her arms up across her chest, turning her back to him as she did so. Inuyasha walked up next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder lightly, turning her to look at him. Their eyes met, Kagome transfixed by the golden hues she saw in them. Her sapphire eyes made Inuyasha feel as if he was droning in their blue depths as he spoke softly to her.

"I was just thinking about how much I want to hurt the bastard that did this to you," He leaned in as the hand at her shoulder glided, circling around to rest on her waist. Inuyasha examined her face, while his other hand came up and brushed her bruised cheek tenderly. "Seeing you like this makes me furious, I can't stand the seeing girls hurt." Kagome's heart was beating so fast she feared that it would burst, Inuyasha drew closer to her body, Kagome could feel the warmth radiating off him, and she instinctively tilted her head closer, their lips less than an inch away.

"Hey! Inuyasha!" Inuyasha quickly pulled away from the embrace and looked down from the hill. (Bookworm: HAHA HEHE, great interruption, I like it) Three people came walking towards them from the gates of the large town below. (The Halloween world looks like it does in the movie.) As the group moved closer, Inuyasha put on a cocky grin as he recognized who they were. _"Well of course he knows them, after all he is king."_ Kagome thought mockingly at the last part. Looking around she finally noticed the landscape around her, it looked like the illustrations of a children's book. Returning her attention to the group coming towards them, Kagome noticed that one was holding a large umbrella to block the sun's rays, and that in truth there were four people in the group. Beginning to walk down to meet the group Kagome followed Inuyasha. Meeting half way Inuyasha and the other group started to greet each other, Kagome stayed back a small distance, feeling uncomfortable.

"Inuyasha, you had all of us worried when you didn't show up before dawn, we thought something had happened to you." The girl that spoke was the one that had been carrying the oversized umbrella, her skin looked like it had never see the light of day, red lips, and brown eyes where the only colors Kagome could see in the girls face. The girl wore an all black dress that covered her from head to toe; only her face and hands could be seen. The girl's blackish brownish hair was up in a ponytail, and Kagome was surprised to see that the little yellow cat sitting on the girl's shoulder had two tails, even more so when she noticed the girl's fangs. _"That girl is a vampire, a real vampire! She's so beautiful, and that cat it so cute."_ Kagome thought, turning her attention to the old woman standing next to the vampire girl as she spoke.

"Sango is right Inuyasha, even though you maybe king, that doesn't mean you should make an old woman such as myself wait for you." The old woman had wrinkled skin, gray hair, pale gray eyes and the other was covered by an eye patch. (I'm getting really tired of this describing stuff so I'll just say what's different about the way the characters look compared to the series) (Bookworm: You can get VERY lazy BlackVenus, it is extremely unprofessional.) (Keade's top is orange and the pants are black) The little boy on the old woman's shoulder jumped in to the air and smacked Inuyasha on the head, scolding him.

"That's right, you should care more about our feelings you know, other wise we won't help you." As soon this was said, the little boy ran behind the old woman, seeking protection.

"Shippo what the fuck, (Bookworm: Black Venus, you should be ashamed of your Sailor's Mouth. grabs bar of soup and washes dirty mouth away) if I wasn't in such a good mood you'd be dead, and stop hiding behind Keade, it's pathetic." Shippo climbed back on to Keade's shoulder, looking relieved. Suddenly the man that looked about Inuyasha's age walked past the others to where Kagome stood alone, taking her hand in his and bowing. Everyone else just noticed that Kagome was even standing there as the man bowed.

"My lady, it is easy to see now why Inyasha would return late, with beauty like yours it is simple to lose track of time while gazing at you. Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" Kagome gaped in pure shock at the man before her. _"What does this guy take me for, some type of floozy?" _Before Kagome could put any of her thoughts into words Inuyasha had ripped the man in front of her and threw him to the ground with a loud bang.

(Bookworm is speechless as jaw drops to the ground and eyes pop out of head in shock)

"Damn it Miroku, can't you keep from asking every girl you see that question." Inuyasha kicked Miroku before realizing that he had been knocked unconscious by the force of the throw.

I know it's short but I'm trying here. Oh, and now I have an editor, my friend Bookworm will be in charge of grammar and stuff like that. So I'll try to get the next one up soon.

Bookworm: Hey, I am BlackVenus's editor, although I am not a fan of "The Nightmare Before Christmas" or "Inuhasha", I must say I am enjoying my friend's story. I will make occasional comments to the story as I am doing my job. Make sure you review the story, BlackVenus lives for Reviews. All you have to do is press the little gray-blue button at the bottom left-hand corner of the page, come on you know you want to . . .world blows up do to the fact that the "Review" button was really a "World Destruction" button in disguise

"I am Bookworm, Here me squirm." -Me


	4. Introductions

Okay, I know, it's been awhile but at least I'm working. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Llama Duck, because she loves "Nightmare Before Christmas" just as much as I do. I hate my school because we got out on December 23 and I had finals on that day. ((huddles in a corner and cries)) I know the chapters are kind of slow but I promise it'll pick up soon(ish). (side note: BV stands for me, black venus, and BW stands for bookworm)

Bookworm the Editor: ((pats BlackVenus on the shoulder)) It's alright BlackVenus, let it all out. Seriously guys, our school is MESSED UP! She has every reason to cry, those finals were (if I may be so bold) "the nightmare before Christmas". I mean, Christmas Break starting the day _before_ Christmas Eve? ((shudders)) now the story….

Chapter 4: Introductions

Sango groaned when she walked over to Miroku and kicked him as well. (BV:Everyone's just hurting him) (BW: Yay….) Turning to a Flustered Kagome, Sango quickly apologized.

"I'm so sorry; he can be such a pervert. (BW: Duly Noted.) If he ever gives you trouble, feel free to beat the Hell outa him." (BW: Don't expect me to let you get away with too much slang BlackVenus, I can only allow so much horrific grammar) Kagome smiled and offered her hand to Sango, introducing herself.

"Thanks for that helpful peace of information. I'm Kagome Higurashi, what's your name?" Sango moved closer to Kagome, engulfing them in the shade of her gigantic umbrella. After making sure she wouldn't be touched by sunlight Sango shook Kagomes' out stretched hand.

(BW: Shame on you BlackVenus, using a Dead Word, Mrs. M would not approve…) "Nice to meet you Kagome, I'm Sango," gesturing to the unconscious man on the floor, "you've already met Miroku, but feel free to call him whatever you like."

This made Kagome smile widely. The small cat on Sangos' shoulder meowed softly and leaned forward to sniff Kagome better. "This is Kilala, my pet. She's really sweet; do you want to hold her?" Kagome nodded her head and replied.

"I would love to hold her." At this Kilala jumped softly on to Kagomes' shoulder and started licking her ear causing her to emit a small giggle. Kagome quickly reached to pick the cat up and placed Kilala on her back in the crook of her arm and proceeded to rub Kilalas' tummy. (BW: Awwww….) Kilala emitted a low purring sound at the attention and settled in to a comfortable position. Sango noticed some of the cuts Kagome had were bleeding slightly. (BV: Of course Sango's going to notice Kagomes bleeding. She's a Vampire for Hell's sake) (BW: Lunch time….)

"Kagome how did you get these cuts, their bleeding, come on, we'll go to my office so I can get you fixed up."

"Oh, thanks Sango but I'll be fine. It's just a few scrapes here and there, nothing to worry about." Kagome said smiling, but Sango shook her head.

"I'm the doctor and until I see for my self I will not let you out of my office, no ifs ands or buts about it, understood?" Kagome just smiled and nodded her head that she understanding. Sango smiled as she took a step back from Kagome as Kaede and Shippo came to say hello.

"Hello Kagome, my name is Kaede. I am the historian of the town and Shippo here is my assistant." At this the little boy on the old woman's shoulder stood up proudly and grinned.

"Kaede says I'm the best assistant she's ever had. I even help other people in town too." Shippo then started looking at Kagome in deep concentration. Miroku started to wake-up, lifting himself up, he rubbed the dirt off his robes. He looked up only to retreat slightly, bowing down he mumbled an apology to Kagome then stood to his full height and reintroduced himself. (BW: BlackVenus, just out of curiosity, when do I get to hit him?)(BV: soon.)

"I'm sorry for my earlier behavior, I just can't help it when I see a beautiful woman, I just simply have to ask. (BW: That's his excuse?) Anyway my name is Miroku, I'm the town priest. I hope you will allow me to make up for my rudeness by showing you the town." (BW: Eyes pop out of head, jaw drops to floor HE IS A PRIEST? Excuse my shock, as I stated earlier, I have not seen an episode of this show in my life.)

"Like Hell I'm going to let you show her alone, if you're going then I'm going to." (BW: Thank goodness) Everyone turned to stare at Inuyasha (BW: He He, the computer wanted to change his name to Natasha) only just realizing he was still there. Sango grinned and said:

"What a wonderful idea we will all show Kagome around so she can get used to it here. Right after I examine her wounds that is. What do you think Kagome?"

"Uh, that sounds great, that is…if you guys don't mind?"

"It's no problem; now let's go to my house so I can take a look at those cuts alright? Let's go!" With that the others started to follow Sango down the path that lead to Halloween Town. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was walking behind the rest of the group and slowed down till she was walking along side him. An awkward silence passed between the two while the others chattered happily in front. Kagome, unable to bear the silence any longer, spoke first.

"Your friends seem nice, strange…but nice." (BW: Again with the Dead Words) Inuyasha laughed at this.

"I guess their alright." They were now in side the town gates, but Kagome didn't notice, she just kept looking at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, can I ask you something?" Now Inuyasha turned to stare at her.

"Sure." With that Kagome took a breath and asked the thing that had been on her mind for a while now.

"Inuyasha, do you remember me?" He arched his brow skeptically.

"No, should I?" Kagome sighed and looked away.

"Never mind, I just thought…" Now Inuyasha really wanted to know what the Hell she was talking about. _"When could I have met her before last night?"_

"Kagome come in here so I can get a look at those nasty cuts on you." Kagome walked over to the open door Sango was waiting in and sat down on the examining table. Then Sango shouted for the others to wait outside while she worked. (BW: UH OHHH)

Across the street a little girl wearing a ghost costume watched the group and then turned to go down a dark ally. The girl smiled to her self, _"Boss is gonna wanna hear about this."_ (BW: dramatically Oh, the grammar…)

Done with chapter 4, so not much to say but review please. BlackVenus out.

Bookworm here, don't you guys think that BlackVenus is doing an awesome job? It's WAY better than some of the Tamora Pierce Fan Fiction that I read. That's where I spend most of my time. Anyway, BlackVenus asked you to review, so REVIEW! Constructive Criticism is always welcomed. brings out HypnoCoin 3000 When I snap my fingers, you will review, you will press the little button and tell BlackVenus how much you love her story, review, revieeeewwww….snaps fingers


	5. Who Really Lives Under Your Bed

BlackVenus: Hello, I'm going to try and get action into the chapters, but I don't want to rush this. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Red Rose N. Any way, the majority of this chapter is going to be about the villain. I know you're all dieing to see what Naraku is like. I just hope I don't make us all die laughing, because if I do, no one would be left to read or REVIEW my story. Thank you to those of you who do review and to those that forget to click the button. I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I was busy and suffering from writers block.

Bookworm: Have no fear, Bookworm the Editor is here! Hey everyone, I am just as excited as you are about the update of this chapter, and hope you enjoy it as much as I did. And to answer a question brought up by reviewer Hopeless Star Gazer (and I am sure others of you have), "Dead Words" are the list of words that our lovely and oh-so-creative Freshman Language Arts teacher decided were "too boring for any of her honors students to use", and as a result, we would be docked points if we did dare to use them. For me, the hardest word to give up was "thing" and all variations of it (e.g. something, anything), that and "like" due to the fact that I enjoy using similes, but enough of my troubles… ON WITH THE STORY!!

Chapter 5: Who Really Lives Under Your Bed?

The little ghost girl walked down the alley slowly. Her white dress and hair barely shifting while she walked, and the bone white make up of her face making her stand out considerably in the darkness. As she walked, a tall woman; wearing a witches costume that was as grey and dull as any of the tombstones in the grave yard, the mask a sickly green color, and the tall hat was bent at the tip, came flying down on a battered old broomstick beside her.

"Kanna, did you gather any useful information this time?" said the woman smugly to the little girl; Kanna snapped her head to stare at the woman with hollow eyes.

"Actually I did Kagura, and when the Boss hears about it he'll reward me and punish you and Onigumo for not being as helpful." Kanna stuck out her tongue at Kagura as she finished. Kagura smirked and playfully smacked Kanna on the head, saying in a mocking voice:

"Well if this news is just so great, why don't we find Onigumo and go tell the boss right now and see if he thinks it's great." After saying this Kagura picked Kanna up and sat her down on the broom, kicking off the ground and zooming through the air. The two of them flew out of the town, towards the graveyard; Onigumo was bound to be there. Circling lower and lower to the dead and lifeless grounds of the graveyard, Kagura spotted a man dressed in mummy rags lurking behind the giant tree where a little girl, dressed in a simple orange colored kimono with a matching orange ribbon in her shoulder length hair, was playing with her doll. Kagura shook her head as Onigumo jumped out and stole the doll from the girl, dancing around and throwing the doll in the air dangerously close to the trees branches, causing the girl to cry out:

"Please give Rin's doll back! Sesshomaru-sama gave that doll to Rin and would be mad if Rin were to lose it." The girl was now in tears, jumping to try and get the doll back from Onigumo, who was now dangling the doll just out of her reach, laughing at the poor child.

"Oh, does the little baby want her dolly back; well you'll just have to climb for it now won't you." With that he threw the doll on to the highest branch of the tree, ripping it slightly as it got caught on the branch. At this Rin broke into a run, tears falling down her cheeks, tripping over a tree root as she ran towards town, scrapping her knees and hands. Now sobbing loudly, Rin picked her self back up and continued to run, being a little bit more careful this time. Onigumo fell to the ground laughing at the poor girls' pain, making Kagura pissed off.

"Onigumo, what the hell is wrong with you?" Kagura shouted down at him, causing Onigumo to stop laughing and look up.

"Hey Kagura, Kanna, what are you two doing here?" He stood up and brushed himself free of dirt, moving aside as the broom came to a stop before him. Kanna smirked at him, saying proudly:

"Hurry up and get on, we're going to Naraku's place so I can tell him the news I have, and to watch him punish you and Kagura for not having any." Onigumo just sighed and got on the broom, resting his back on Kaguras' and lying out. Now Kagura was just about ready to thrash him.

"Whatever Kanna, I bet you the boss already knows it if you just found it out now."

"Well that's better then not having any news at all." Kanna retorted, stiffening up and looking foreword. Kagura did not want to hear what Onigumo was about to say next, and wanting to get him off her back, literally, Kagura kicked off the ground again, going so fast that Onigumo barely had time to grab on to the brooms tail to stop from falling to the ground below.

"Hey! What's the big idea Kagura? Are you trying put me in an early grave?" He said while dangling by one hand and trying to grab on with the other one. Kanna was laughing and pointing at him, enjoying herself at Onigumo's expense.

"I think that was the idea." Kagura just nodded yes and continued towards the massive tree on the outskirts of the forest. Onigumo hung on, mumbling under his breath about stupid witches as Kanna sat with a satisfied smirk on her face. Finally, reaching the tree and flying in to the hidden entrance under the knot in the tree, Kagura came to a sudden stop, causing both Kanna and Onigumo to go flying into the wall in front of them. Kagura laughed at their dazed faces as she slid of her off her broom gracefully.

"Thanks for the warning Kagura, I really liked hurling face first into a rock solid wall." Onigumo said sarcastically has he held his bleeding nose, while Kanna stood shakily and gave Kagura an angry look, not even bothering to yell at her.

"You're welcome Onigumo, I really like when you go hurtling into walls too." With that Kagura walked through the door and started up the kitchen, cooking some batwings, spider legs, worm hearts, and cricket wings in a newts wine sauce. _"I'm not paid enough for working with these idiots." _Kagura thought to herself as she stirred the soup angrily. The two so called idiots staggered in and grabbed the napkins to wipe the blood from their noses. As the last drop was swept clean, a sinister voice was echoing through the room.

"Have any of you made yourselves useful and gathered any information?" As the voice grew stronger Onigumo gulped in worry, biting his nails. _"Oh man, once Oogie Boogie finds out that I don't have anything he'll kill me…….." _Almost as if sensing Onigumo's thoughts the disembodied voice of Oogie Boogie spoke.

"Onigumo, I'm disappointed that you haven't tried to at least give even false information. You too Kagura, but you'll get out of the punishment for making me such a disgusting dinner. Now Kanna, tell me what you've gathered." As he said those last words, Naraku stepped out from the darkness, and as the dim light slid over him, you saw that he was wearing a large black fur that was crawling with all sorts of insects. Kagura cringed as she saw a maggot crawling out of his coat and burying itself into his skin. Eagerly Kanna jumped to stand in front of him.

"Inuyasha has brought a strange girl to town, and she smells like she's human. That vampire Sango was with Miroku and they were heading to see the old bag of bones." Naraku grinned wickedly, an idea forming in his mind.

"If she's human then she'll need to marry soon or be killed to stay here in Halloween Town."

* * *

BlackVenus: Yes it's already the end of the chapter but I need to get back into the story. I hope this was a juicy little tidbit for ya. As you saw, I will refuse to update if I feel no love for this story from the readers. Next update will be in the next couple of weeks. Do note: I can be convinced into updating sooner with reviews. 

Bookworm: You heard the lady, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! I hate these cliff hangers as much as you people and I only see the chapters a day or two ahead of you so I know diddly squat! Soooooo, press the little bluish-purplelish button to the lower left hand corner of the page AND PRESS IT! Or I will send my small minion army of flying Potter Puppet Pals to get you! bother


	6. Family Tree

Yes, my next chapter of this story which seems to be popular. Sorry for the slow updates, having school kind of puts a damper on my free time. Also, I have no idea of what Inuyasha's parent's names are, so if you could tell me it would be wonderful.

**Chapter 6: Family Tree**

Rin cried as she ran towards home, dashing past a flustered Jaken and into the grand mansion. Searching the throne, dinning and living rooms Rin collapsed into her knees and hung her head, her sobs becoming breathless gasps. Lady Inutaoso ran into the room, quickly pulling Rin to her chest and rubbing her back, trying to comfort the little child. Lady Kaguya slowly made her way to the chair closest to them with Jaken's help, sitting down and speaking in as motherly a tone as she could muster after walking down an excessively long flight of stairs while being 8 months pregnant.

"Rin honey, what's wrong? Please calm down and tell me and grandma what's the matter." Rin was claming down, but her words were jumbled and unintelligible. Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inutaoso entered the room as well, Inutaoso kneeling down and taking Rin into his arms and rocking her. Soon she had come to a sniffling, clinging tightly to his fluffy tail that was draped over his shoulder.

"Grandpa, that meanie Onigumo threw Rin's dolly into the big tree in the graveyard. The dolly's arm got ripped on the branches and Rin can't get it down." The family looked at each other, Sesshomaru taking Rin and holding her.

"Rin, I'll get your dolly back for you, but I need you to stay here and help your mother, can you do that for me?" She nodded her head, going to her mother after her father put her down.

"Yes Daddy, Rin help Mommy around the house." He patted her head and left the room, Jaken following after him. Lady and Lord Inutaoso sat down across from Kaguya as she settled in, both hands cradling the bulge in her midsection. Rin sat next to her mother, smiling as she put her hand on the stomach.

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi was holding her hand to her mouth, trying to stifle her sobs. Kagome had been missing for a half a day, and Hojo was lying in a hospital bed. The police had come to her house after they found Hojo trying to drive Kagome's car out of the city. When they had found the knife and rope on him along with makeup smeared on his hand they brought him in for questioning, contacting the Higurashi's to see if Kagome had been home. That had started the hunt for Kagome, and in the police's case, at least her body. The school had set aside time for students to be interviewed, and Hojo had been placed under arrest. Sota had been so upset that he had refused to go to school, kicking and screaming that he had to help his sister. Grandpa was still at the shrine, praying non-stop in hopes of bringing Kagome home. She had been watching them question Hojo, but he had refused to give them any information. This was the only time in her life that she had ever wanted to inflict harm onto anyone, and she wanted Hojo dead. Kagome was her precious little girl, a reminder of her husband.

Sota couldn't pay attention to what his teacher was saying, he was to busy thinking about Kagome. How could his sister have just vanished? He refused to believe that she was dead. _'The police said she was in the forest, maybe…just maybe she found the doors.'_

* * *

(Halloween Town…Sango's office)

Kagome winced as Sango poked and prodded at the cuts, dabbing them with disinfectant and making notes in a file she had grabbed. Kagome freaked as Sango brought out a spider, trying to put in on her neck. She jumped from the table and tried to open the door, being pulled back; running around the office, screaming each time the spider got to close. Sango finally pinned Kagome down, the spider quickly spinning web bandages over the cuts and scrapes. After it was done, Kagome sat with her head down, blushing bright red at how silly she had been.

"What's wrong with you Kagome? It was just a bandage spider; you act like I was drawing blood or something."

"Sorry, but we don't use spiders at home, it's a pre-made bandage."

"Well you're going to need to lean how to be less skittish; after all you're going to be living here now."

"What? I can't stay here; I need to get back to my family. They must be worried sick about me."

Sango opened the door, letting the others enter. Inuyasha quickly looked her over, knowing that he was going to have to tell her the bad news.

"Look wench," He paused at the death glare she gave him. "I mean Kagome; you can't go back to the human world, at least not till next Halloween. You broke the rule about the door so now you belong to this world." Keade came over to Kagome, putting a hand on the girls shoulder.

"Aye child, do not trouble ye self with such things as the past. I would be more concerned about yer future here. For ye to stay here, ye either must die or marry." All the blood in her face drained, leaving her pale and her voice disbelieving.

"Die?"

"Death here is different from in your world, here death just means you change what you are, it's a good thing, and we throw a party and everything when it happens." Miroku spoke up, but the look on Kagome's face didn't seem pleased.

"But it's still dieing, painful and unpleasant." Shippo hopped onto her lap, tilting his head to look at her.

"You could always get married. I'll marry you if you want, but you'd have to get me candy. Lots and lots of candy." Kagome hugged the little fox boy, thinking that had been the cutest statement ever. Inuyasha huffed, growing bored.

"Thanks Shippo, but I don't want to get married yet either."

"Just pick an option and lets get out of this office, I want to go change my clothes." Sango smacked Inuyasha on the head, getting angry at his attitude.

"Don't be selfish, you could leave and we'd meet up with you later."

"That would be nice, but she has to be documented remember, so she has to come with me." Kagome noticed the rising tempers, and stood up going over to Sango.

"I don't want to cause any problems; if Inuyasha wants to go I'll just go with him and met with you guys later. Besides, I still need to think about the dieing thing."

Sango nodded and moved back to the file in her hand, filling in things.

"Ok, we'll meet you at the lake. See you later." As soon as those words had been said Inuyasha pulled Kagome out of the office and picked her up bridal style, running off towards his home.

* * *

(Graveyard….)

Sesshomaru came to the tree, hoping up the branches and easily retrieving the damaged doll.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! What are you going to do about that Onigumo?" He was already heading back towards the mansion, Jaken running to keep up.

"You're going to deal with him, punish him in any manner, I don't really care." Jaken gulped, knowing that he would have to go to Naraku's.

"Yes my lord." Sesshomaru gave him no acknowledgement, but ran back with the doll tucked safely in his robes.

* * *

(The Royal Family Mansion…)

Rin was playing with Lord Inutaoso while her mother and grandmother watched. The garden was in the front yard, and Rin jumped excitedly at the blur she recognized as Uncle Inuyasha, skipping towards him and calling out.

"Uncle Yasha! Uncle Yasha is home!" Her grandfather swept her up and let her ride on his shoulders as he continued to jog over to his youngest son. Inuyasha slid to a halt in front of his father, a grin on his face.

"What took you so long Inuyasha? Meet a pretty girl in town?" Inuyasha blushed and his father wiggled his eyebrows, then noticed the girl in his arms, blushing an even deeper red then Inuyasha.

"Higurashi."

**

* * *

**

**End Chapter. **

Bookworm the Editor here! Sorry about the wait, this would have been updated a couple of weeks ago but I have SUPER busy, I should be studying for finals right now…but as perfectionistic (this is a word believe it or not) as I am, I am also a terrible procrastinator. Anyway, you know the drill review!

Creative threat of the week:

I have an undead-zombie army of Llamas and Ducks at the ready…DON'T MAKE ME USE THEM!

To Hopeless Star Gazer: HEY! Don't look at me! I do no actual writing of THIS story; I have my OWN account for my creative outlets. For any complaints concerning evil cliffhangers of doom, please consult the author. He He. Sorry if that came off mean, it's not supposed to be. And I have to agree, who wants to be normal?

To Pure Shikon: Potter Puppet PalsLove! And Llamas, gotta love Llamas.

To The Kikiyo Hater: Insults are the last resort of a man with no vocabulary! –turns up nose and walks away-JUST KIDDING! I am very much aware of my ignorance, but remember, this story does not get posted, until I have Okayed it. Soooooo, be nice! Kidding again. I don't mind being poked at a little. He He.


	7. Holy Crap

First I would like to clear up some points of this story. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will be sharing a mother because that is my creative right as author; although I appreciate that some took the time to notice. I am WELL AWARE that they don't share mothers but since this is not the normal story or fanfiction plot they will. More will be reveled in the story. I don't mean to sound angry, but I do just want to make that clear. Thank you for Inuyasha's parents' names, I never would have found them out because I'm much too lazy. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter to the story. Please do note that this chapter was not edited, I've been waiting two weeks for my editer and still nothing so I've posted it up unedited.

**Chapter 7: Holy Crap **

"Inuyasha, what have you done? Why is she here? Her family is going to be frantic!" Inuyasha was sitting in a chair in the drawing room, his father pacing back and forth and his brother leaning against the wall staring into the fire place. (BV: Inuyasha is now wearing the same clothes as in the anime/manga.)

"It's not my fault, she touched the door. I just followed the rules and brought her back. What's so important about her anyway, she's just another human." His brother snorted and turned to Inuyasha. The women had all gone to the library to try and keep a confused Kagome occupied.

"Brother, you never studied. As you are the younger prince of Halloween, enforcer of the safety of our world's door. She and her family are the protection for their world. They regulate the flow of magic from the holidays worlds into theirs, judging from her bewilderment she has yet to be trained." Inuyasha groaned and slumped his head into his hand. Lord Inutaisho patted his shoulder.

"Right now is no time for scolding; we must correct this and apologize formally to her family." They exited the room, Inuyasha with a slow dragged walk, towards the library.

* * *

(Library) 

Kagome was slightly over whelmed. Lady Izayoi had asked all these things about training, magic, and her family. Kagome told her that she had no idea what she was talking about.

"Magic? Training? None of this is making sense. We're a simple family that lives at a shine." Lady Izayoi shook her head, looking up as her husband and sons walked in. She moved to the side, letting them have room to speak with Kagome. Lord Inutaisho smiled kindly down at Kagome.

"I'm terriblely sorry about my son Miss Higurashi. I'm Lord Inutaisho, I'm sure your father explained to you about how things work, but seeing as this is a special case both myself and Inuyasha will accompany you to take you home. I'm sure your father will understand, Higurashi is a good man." He looked confused at the pain in Kagome's eyes. Kagome bowed her head and pushed back the tears, sniffling. She was grateful to Sango for cleaning off the blood and make-up.

"My father died eight years ago." Lord Inutaisho fell silent, so had everyone else. _"She was never taught about her role."_ Lady Izayoi came over to Kagome and pulled her into a motherly hug, rubbing the girls back. Kagome couldn't help but break down crying after everything. Inutaisho nodded to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, both left to go reopen the holiday portal so Kagome could go home.

* * *

(Back with Sango and Miroku) 

Sango was brushing out her hair, readying for a few hours of sleep. Miroku had escorted her home, and was currently digging through her fridge for something not blood to eat. Setting her brush down she walked back down the hallway to see Miroku out. She saw him eating a few of her spider knots (BV: Halloween vision of a pretzel). As she walked over she bent down to pick up Kilala's food dish when suddenly Miroku's left hand detached from his arm and jumped onto Sango's rear end, rubbing it. Sango yelped and threw his hand off, it running and reattaching to Miroku, who proceeded to hold his hands up in faked innocence.

"Sango it's not my fault. My hand is cursed, you know that." She growled and her hair went flying like snakes.

"Cursed my ass! Get out before I drain you dry you pervert!" Miroku got a silly grin of his face.

"Nothing would make me happier Sango then for you to eat me." Sangos' eye started twitching. Miroku quickly swallowed the spider knot, grabbing the bag and dashing out of her house, Sango hot on his heels with her claws at the ready. Sango slammed the door, not daring to step out into the sunlight without protection. Sighing she went to her room, slipping gratefully into the pink coffin. No one was ever allowed to know she liked the color pink.

* * *

(Human World, The Forest) 

Inuyasha poked his head out into the human world, making sure the coast was clear, returning into the portal to help Kagome out with his father behind her. She sighed happily as she stepped out, looking around the normal, non-Halloweenish landscape. Turning around to thank Inuyasha and Inutaisho, she was shocked to see two tall men with long black hair and violet eyes instead of the silver and gold.

"How did you two just change like that?" Inuyasha shrugged, not really concerned with his human appearance. Inutaisho smiled.

"When we come to the human world when it's not Halloween we turn into humans, just as we turn into even more terrifying forms when it is Halloween. I'm sure you saw how Inuyasha changed did you not?" Kagome remember, nodding her head as the image came back to her.

"Now, which direction is your house Kagome?" Inutaisho asked, looking around the clearing. Kagome blushed, not really sure which way was her house.

"I can't tell from here, I never came this far into the woods before last night."

"It was this way I found you Kagome, now let's go." Inuyasha grabbed her hand, walking towards the main pathway with her following him and his father behind them, a smile as he noticed the pair's hands. As the group passed the clearing that Hojo had attacked her, Kagome leaned in closer to Inuyasha, shivering slightly at the memory. Inuyasha blushed bright red, noticing that he was still holding her hand and how close they were to each other.

"Which way from here Kagome?" Kagome jerked away from Inuyasha at his fathers' question.

"This way, follow me." They silently followed Kagome, and when they had exited the forest both men looked around in slight awe of the human city in the daylight. It was large with uncountable numbers of humans walking around in a busy manner, only giving the trio passing curious glances as they marched on by. Kagome looked down at herself and then to her escorts and noticing how out of place they must have been for midday business traffic. Shrugging as there was nothing they could do about their clothing they continued towards Kagomes home.

* * *

(At Higurashi Shine) 

Sota and Grandpa where praying in the shine. Sota had been sent home early for yelling at his teacher, but it was excused due to the circumstances. The police were at the house, gathering some of Kagomes' belongings for the dogs to get a scent from. Mrs. Higurashi was with them, answering questions that where supposed to help find her daughter.

Kagome was running up the long flight of stairs, Inuyasha and Inutaisho following behind her at a slower pace. Cresting the stairs Kagome screamed out, making a mad dash for the door of her home.

"Mom! Sota! Grandpa! I'm home! I'm home!" Sota and Grandpa were the first ones to rush to meet Kagome. But her grandfather stopped a ways away from her eyeing the two behind her distrustfully. Sota practically tackled her, hugging her hard and halting her progress. He broke down crying into the skirt of her dress, Kagome hugging him tight to her chest and trying to ease her younger brothers' fear. The police had been forcefully pushed aside as Mrs. Higurashi went to hold her daughter, crushing Kagome to her and sobbing uncontrollably. Kagome struggled to breathe between the two, patting them and trying to a sure them she was fine and answer the myriad of questions the police where firing at her. Inutaisho calmly stepped closer to the group, the police turning their attention on him and Inuyasha. Managing to wriggle out of her family's hold, Kagome rushed to stop the police from asking them too many questions.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Please remember, reviews fuel the fire of inspiration. 


	8. Jump Rope

**BlackVenus: **Wow, thanks for all of your reviews. It makes me feel so loved. I really went out on a limb when I started this story. I did it because no one else had even thought of it. I wanted my story to be the only one like it out there. I was actually inspired by some pictures of the Inuyasha gang dressed up for Halloween, and then when I listened to my Nightmare Before Christmas cd I just knew I had to do something.

Ok, I don't know what Kagome's parents names are so I'm making them up. Kunio Higurashi is her father and Suona is her mother.

**Bookworm: Hey **you guys…my turn.

**Mad-Hatter-LCarol** Thanks for that clarification…:)

**Hopeless Star Gazer:** Thanks for understanding.

**The Kikyo Hater:** Sorry…didn't mean to sound mean. That whole insult thing is actually a quote from I book I just like to use. No ill will intended. Truce? —sticks hand out in a hand shake gesture—

Chapter 8: Jump Rope

The police had left after getting Kagome and Inuyashas' testimony about Hojo's attempted rape. The sun was close to setting over the shrine and Mrs. Higurashi had magically returned to her normally happy self and was cooking a feast in honor of Kagome's safe return and for Inuyasha and his father in gratitude. The two looked highly uncomfortable as Mrs. Higurashi ran around trying to do everything so that they and Kagome wouldn't have to. Grandpa had disappeared to the shrine store house, but no one really seemed to notice. Sota was staring at Inuyasha and his father in admiration, sitting between the two men.

"I can't tell you two just how much it means to us that Kagome is safe." Inutaisho smiled at Mrs. Higurashi.

"I'm just glad that my son was able to get there in time. I'm not sure if you remember our last name, but I was a…work associate of your husband." Grandpa stood up angrily, Mrs. Higurashi dropping the plate. When Mrs. Higurashi spoke it was quite.

"Sota, Kagome, go up to your rooms, now." Both children looked at each other before slowly getting up and walking to the stairs. As Kagome left, gently nudging Sota up the stairs, she cast a look over at Inuyasha before following. They went to their doors, opening them and closing them without actually leaving the hallway. Making sure to be quite, both Kagome and Sota laid at the top of the stairs, close enough to hear but not be seen. They hear Grandpa speaking.

"How dare you demons show your face here? You may have saved Kagome from that boy, but we can never forgive you for what you've done to this family. Get out now you filthy demons!" There was what sounded like a cup being thrown and shatterd against the wall. Then Inutaisho spoke in his kingly voice.

"We will leave, come Inuyasha, we have escorted Miss Kagome home. I'm sure all will be well." Two pair of steps was heard, then the front door being opened and closed gently. Sota and Kagome looked at each other confused.

Inuyasha followed his father back to the forest, noticing the tense shoulders and harsh set of his eyes. Once in the clearing, Inutaisho turned to his son.

"Inuyasha, I'm giving you a new task. I want you to become friends with Kagome." Inuyasha looked at his father with clearly visible annoyance.

"Why? Can't Sango do it?" Inuyasha was given a smack to the head.

"Sango's a vampire; she wouldn't be able to hang out with Kagome during the day without drawing a lot of attention to herself. Besides, you're strong enough even in your human form to keep her safe. And we need someone here to keep the doors in check till we can get Kagome trained." Inuyasha grumbles, knowing there is no way around a direct order from the king.

"Fine, but what about her family? They didn't seem too keen on us being anywhere near them. Do you know why?" His father was silent for a moment.

"I think it has something to do with Kunio Higurashi's death."

"Then why the hell are they mad at us? We didn't do it." Inutaisho stopped in his tracks, seeing to have been hit with a particularly painful fish to the face.

"But they think we did, and I have a feeling we've been framed." Inuyasha followed his father, already knowing where the arrows pointed.

(Higurashi home)

"It's alright Suona, just let out all the pain." Ms. Higurashi was crying hard into her elderly father's shoulder. Kagome and Sota sat at the top of the stairs, both confused. Kagome remembered the day her father had died, he had been driving to see her in the school play when he had a heart attack and crashed into a tree. _'Well that's what I was told, but what they just said made no sense. Why would they be mad at Inuyasha and Inutaisho?'_ Sota and her made eye contact and silently crept into their rooms.

"I need to get some sleep, after a nice hot bath."

(Halloween Town…Town Hall)

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Inutaisho sat across from Kagura. Kagura was there in place of Naraku since he never felt like being out when there was no one to torture. The walls were the same grey, black, and purple mix as many of the other buildings in town, the dimensions somewhat twisted. The light that streamed in from the windows was orange.

"My lords of Halloween, what did you wish to know of my boss Naraku?" Inutaisho leaded forward and gave the witch a stern glare.

"Does Naraku have anything to do with the death of Kunio Higurashi?" Kagura faltered, her face paling somewhat. _'How did they find out!?'_ Sesshomaru noticed this.

"Speak up witch and we might be lenient with you." Kagura easily replaced her mask.

"I'm not sure who that Higurashi was, but I can assure you that Naraku did not kill him." Inutaisho rubbed the bridge of his nose. He could tell she was lying but he couldn't do anything about it without proof. This would be a delicate situation indeed.

(Two weeks after Kagome went home…)

Birds were twittering in the branches of the sacred tree. The shine house was empty except for Kagome who the school had allowed to go on temporary home schooling status to let her recover from her traumatizing experience. She sighed from her seat in the trees' shade; they hadn't lightened her homework load in the slightest. Grumbling she finished the last of her math problems before putting the books away. It was still early in the day, her brother had been at school for an hour, grandpa was out visiting another shine, and her mom had gone back to work.

"I'm so bored." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, leaning against the tree next to her.

"Well then stop whining about it wench. Get up and do something." He smirked as she jumped, he could tell he had scared her slightly. She looked around and glared at him.

"Don't call me a wench. And what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Halloween town?" He shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. Kagome noticed that he was wearing normal clothes, even had his hair tied back into a pony tail.

"I don't have to be there all the time. Besides I need to keep the door in check since you don't know how." Kagome glared harder, not completely sure she should trust him after the way her mother and grandpa had acted towards him. She stood up, backing away slightly. He noticed this and relaxed his pose, trying to look friendly.

"If that's true, then why are you here, at my house, instead of at the forest?"

"I need you to learn what to do so I don't have to anymore." She looked at him in disbelief. She had been hoping for a different answer. 'Wait, it's not like I like this jerk.'

"You just came here to get me to be your replacement." He snorted, rolling his eyes at her.

"Wrong, I'm already your replacement, I'm making you get off your butt and get to work." Kagome was at a lose for words; he was right, in a way. But he didn't have to be so mean. She felt her eyes start to get watery. Inuyasha freaked out. He, the prince of all that was scary, was terrified of crying women because he had no idea of what to do with them.

"You're such a jerk. I didn't even know till your family told me." And with that she had started crying. Inuyasha backed up while trying to reach out and touch her to calm her down.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Stop crying ok." She didn't let up. "I said I'm sorry, ok Kagome. Just stop crying." He sighed as she stopped crying and looked up at him.

"You said my name." He looked around, trying not to let it get to him that he had indeed used her name.

"Yeah well I just didn't want you to cry. Now come on, let's get going. I want to do this before your family gets back." He grabbed her arm only to feel her resist him.

"What makes you think I'm going to go with you? My family doesn't trust you so why the heck should I?" He sighed, coming closer to her.

"I saved your life, what more proof do ya need that I aint gonna hurt ya?" Kagome was once again at a loss. He hadn't done anything she knew of, and maybe he would help her figure out what had happened between her family and his father. She sighed and relaxed.

"Fine, but let me get my purse." Inuyasha smiled, letting her go.

"Don't take forever."

The clearing in the forest seemed somewhat less impressive then it had the past times she had been there. Inuyasha had brought the books his father had told him Kagome would need. He handed them to her, laughing at the look on her face as she tried to hold all of them.

"You have got to be kidding me. My school doesn't even give this much to read."

"Yeah, well I had to read them too. Their're really boring." She just put them on the floor, taking a drink from her water bottle. Inuyasha took his shirt off, cracking his back before stretching out. Kagome choked on her water as he did, trying not to look at him and failing. "Do you know how to fight?" His gruff voice shook her from the daze his lightly tanned muscles had put her in.

"No, why?" He looked at her and noticed the slight blush on her cheeks.

"I'll have to teach you, and you need to know because not everything that comes out of all these doors is friendly, especially the things from my door. Now just copy what I do." When she didn't move to a fighting stance he walked over and force her into one.

"Hey don't touch me." He smirked as she swatted at him, ducking her easily.

"Learn to fight, and you can force me to not touch ya." He grinned as she gave into his demands, returning to the fighting stance.

**BV: I know it's short, but it's better then nothing.**

**Bookworm: ****You know the drill. This is the part where I say something creative in an attempt to get you to review the story. —clears throat— I will send my zombie army of llamas an—no wait I used that one—uhhh…flying Potter Pupp—no wait, used that one too—hmmm…Hypno-coin 3000?—CRAP! I used that one too—World destruction—Grrrr…man this is getting annoying…OKAY! I got it…**

**Review or will spork your eyes out…Yes that's right I said spork! So do it! Mwhahahahahahahaha…—clears throat again—you didn't hear that. :)**


End file.
